Caroline Denby
Caroline Denby was the new history and business education teacher at the school, the false Keeper, and Harriet Denby's sister. She stole her sister's identity as a way of getting to become The Keeper. Caroline owns the sun key, while KT owns the moon key. Her goal is to awaken The Sleeper who is Robert Frobisher-Smythe. She succeeds, but because of her actions, chaos emanates shortly afterwards. 'View the Caroline Denby Gallery.' Background Caroline was adopted by her and her sister Harriet's parents. Growing up, she always hated her sister Harriet and would do the unthinkable to her later in life. Caroline and Harriet's father were good friends with Robert Frobisher-Smythe and entrusted Harriet as the Keeper. Caroline was jealous and locked Harriet up in a mental hospital (because she started to have dreams of Ammut and Caroline used it to trick the nurse which is later revealed that she was poisoned). Caroline then stole Harriet's identity and became a fake teacher at the school. Sibuna later finds out that this is not the real Harriet Denby because of the archives of a website KT and Eddie had gone on. Caroline took over Harriet's role as the Keeper because she wants the glory. However, she cannot perform the ceremony correctly because she is NOT pure of heart, unlike her sister, Harriet Denby, who is pure of heart. It was because of this that Robert Frobisher-Smythe woke up evil. She lives in the Gatehouse. There is a secret panel behind an organ that leads to the secret room where the tank was first hidden. In House of Revelations / House of Questions, Eddie and KT discover a key similar to KT's in Caroline's bag. In House of Signals / House of Captures, Caroline performs the ceremony using the 'children of children' - rather, Jerome, Patricia, Alfie, and Joy. She at first believes she fails, but despite Eddie's meddling, it is completed and she awakens Robert. In House of Awakening / House of Sarcophagi when she finds him, and he immediately treats her like a slave, ordering her to steal a book for him. At first she seems to regret what she has done, but she proves loyal to Robert's evil intentions. Caroline realized that Harriet knows too much, so she takes her out of the mental hospital and keeps her locked in a room in the Gatehouse. In House of Possession / House of Greed, Sibuna convinces Victor that there is someone hanging around the gatehouse that fits the description of Robert Frobisher-Smythe, so he decides to head there. Once Victor comes to the gatehouse, Caroline tries to rush him out, but he hears Harriet scream before he leaves. Victor forces Caroline to come clean about who she actually is. Caroline admits to being the sister of Harriet and not the true Keeper, angering Victor. Victor then tells Robert who Caroline really is. After she learned what Robert's goals were (to awaken Ammut), Caroline quickly begins to collect sinners. The first was Victor, who was captured by Robert after telling him who Caroline really was and showing his sin of greed. Caroline's goal was to then capture Patricia. She did so by meticulously placing hints that Patricia was being cheated on. In this way, Caroline made Patricia the sinner of anger. In the episode House of Hog / House of Defeat, Robert, Victor, Eric, Patricia and Caroline try to make Eddie Miller the last sinner to no avail. The very next day, Alfie Lewis was captured by Team Evil and made into the final sinner. Thanks to KT and Eddie, Ammut began to rise through the Staff of Osiris. It was during this time that Robert was showing Caroline less respect than he did before. She made Willow a sinner since Ammut needed more power to rise. As the chaos ensued, Caroline went to Ammit and asked her to rule the world with her. She felt disrespected and underrated by Robert and no longer wanted to help him. When KT and Eddie used the keys to lock away Ammut, Caroline was devoured by Ammut, never to be seen again. Relationships Victor Rodenmaar Jr. (2013-Present;Enemies) Caroline and Victor started arguing early on about the ceremony. She gave Victor chore lists to do and claimed that he was just a maintenance man, much to his displeasure. When Victor discovered the truth about Harriet, he told Robert, hoping she'd get in trouble. She also insulted his father. They seemed to be competing to get the most sinners for Robert's favor. Harriet Denby (Unknown-Present;Adoptive sisters) She and her sister were never very close. Caroline was jealous of Harriet's job as the Keeper, and for this reason got her locked up in a mental hospital, and stole her identity to be able to take part in the ceremony. When Harriet escaped, Caroline then locked her up in the gatehouse. She seemed a little worried whenever her sister disappeared, though it is unknown if she really cares for her or not. She tried to feed Harriet sleep medicine and keep her quiet so Robert wouldn't find out about her, but it didn't work. (See:Haroline) Robert Frobisher-Smythe (2013-Present;Partners) As the Keeper, it was Caroline's job to take care of Robert's body in the tank until the ceremony. She seemed very excited about it, often coming up to the tank room to talk to Robert. When he awoke, she tried her best to please him, though often failed, earning his annoyance. When revealed she was not Harriet, Robert seemed upset. Trivia *Caroline wanted to be a sinner but couldn't, because a sinner has to be taken involuntarily. *Her grandfather knew Robert Frobisher-Smythe. *She's not a true member of the ceremony, but her sister, Harriet, is. *Caroline has a devious mind; She likes to blame others more than herself. * She is similar to Vera from the second season. |} Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Adults Category:House of Anubis Category:The Awakening Group Category:Teachers Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters